The new 7th year at Hogwarts
by UnitedHH
Summary: This is the seventh year of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rebecca... There are some parts which is Romance, and Hermione getting jealous of Rebecca for having Harry taking care of Rebecca so much and not caring about Hermione, so enjoy! And Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction "Mom. are you sure that all my things are prepared for school?" asked Hermione, walking through the corridor. "Yes! You've asked that for a million times, you can have a check with it to see if I have left something because I'm busy cooking dinner." shouted Hermione's mom from the kitchen. "Okay mom!" Hermione rushed back to her room and searched through her luggage to see if there is something missing. Nothing was missing. She just can't wait to go to school and see Harry and Ron and Rebecca again, especially Harry, Hermione wanted to see him very badly. She tried to send him letters and made phone calls to him, but none of them had any response. "Maybe Harry's Uncle was keeping Harry from his friends; I guess I'll see him on the Hogwarts express." After Dinner, Hermione was reading her books for the seven years. "This is so cool! I can't wait for school!" she cried. After she read a few more books, she lie on bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Hermione woke up early and excitedly. She got washed herself up and had a delicious breakfast of her favorite, toasted bread with beaten eggs and smoked Tuna fish. After that, Hermione and her parents went in the car to King Cross Station. While heading to King Cross Station, she took out a photograph of the gang: Harry, Ron, Rebecca and herself. She was grinning at the photograph, when suddenly she heard her mom, "how sweet! Is that Ron?" pointing at the red haired boy. "Yeah, and this is Harry and Rebecca." Hermione pointed to each of them, "They are my best best friends." They arrived at King Cross Station; Hermione had a goodbye kiss with her parents and walked into the station, pushing her big luggage bags. As she walked in, she noticed that there were many Hogwarts students with great luggage bags with them, they all said hi to Hermione, and she smiled at them. She was particularly noticing if Harry was around, but there was no sign of him. When she looked around, someone touched her shoulder, and said in a sweet voice, "Nice to see you again Hermione!" Hermione turned around, It's was Rebecca. She had beautiful wavy brown hair, and a crystal blue eyes she had long eyelashes and she was really beautiful, she's probably the most beautiful girl that Hermione had ever seen, she is a kind, generous and polite girl, everyone liked being friends with her. "Hi Rebecca!" said Hermione happily. "How were you this summer? Was it great?" asked Rebecca "It was great! I went to Thailand, you couldn't imagine how natural and beautiful the beaches were, and they were absolutely perfect for me, how about you?" "I spent my holidays in the Mediterranean's, the sunshine was great too, but not as nice as Thailand's."  
  
They chatted until they reached Platform 9 ¾. Hermione went in first and then Rebecca went. They saw the Hogwarts Express, put the luggage on the Luggage bar, and went to find where Harry and Ron's cabinet. They opened the first cabinet, and they saw Harry and Ron sitting there chatting about their summer. "Hi there girls!" said Ron, "Nice ta see ya again! Have a seat!" "Hi there!" said Rebecca. But Hermione wasn't listening to Ron, she was busy standing there staring at Harry and waiting for him to say hi to her. "Hi girls." Harry said in a quiet voice "Hi Harry." Said Hermione in the most girlish and squeaky sound that she can make. The both of them took seats beside each other. The Cabinet suddenly was in Silence Hermione was waiting for Harry to talk to her, Ron was waiting for Hermione to speak to him, Rebecca was waiting for Ron to speak to her, and Harry was waiting for Rebecca to speak to her.( quite confusing...) "Er. Rebecca? Could you mind stepping out for a minute? I have something to discuss with you," Started Harry. "Ok," Said Rebecca. And they pushed the door and stepped out of the cabinet. "What are they up to? A secret affair? Haha. just kiddin'" said Ron. As soon as Ron said the sentence " A secret affair", Hermione's face became red with anger. "Er. Hermione? Are you alright? You look so red." said Ron. "Can you shut your stinking mouth up so that this room will have some joyful peace?! What's the matter with you that my face is red?!!! " "Hey! You don't have to be rude to me if you are in a bad mood, there's nothing to do with me!" "Now shut your stupid mouth up so I can have peace?!" "SHUT UP!" As soon as Hermione says that, Harry and Rebecca rushes in and stops the two of them from fighting. "What's up with you two?!?" asked Harry. "She started it! She was the one that was spitting rude words at me!" screamed Ron. "Why were you saying rude words to Ron, Hermione? Aren't you two best friends, I mean all of us?" said Rebecca. Hermione stopped for a sudden, then she burst into tears, "I'm sorry Ron, I'm really sorry.." Ron saw Hermione feeling very sorry, he said, "Its okay... So. are we still best friends?" Hermione smiled with tears, "Yes of course!" "That's so sweet!" said Rebecca. Harry handed Hermione his napkin, and said, "Dry your tears." Hermione stared at Harry for a while and said, "Thanks." Harry smiled at her and sat down beside Ron. * Time was running fast, after a few hours of train, they arrive Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two ** I was too disappointed when I saw only 2 reviews... So I decided to stop. that was pathetic.. I thought I would have enough reviews.. I will stop for a longer period next time if I don't see more reviews~**  
  
********  
  
"Oh my god, look at those new portraits!" Exclaimed Rebecca as she walked into the great hall. "Things are so different!"  
  
The gang sat on the Gryffindor table; they met all their good friends, and started to chit chat. "Rebecca, what were you and Harry talking about on the train? Some kind of secret?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Sorry Ron, Harry said I am not supposed to tell anyone, not even you. Harry would kill me," said Rebecca.  
  
Cling! Cling! Professor McGonagall clanged her golden spoon on the golden cup. "The sorting ceremony will now start, I want silence please." The first years came up one by one to wear the sorting hat. Surprisingly, only 3 out of 15 first years was sorted into Gryffindor. "How come only 3 first years gets to come to Gryffindor? This is so unfair!" cried Ron.  
  
"Ron, you know, you get in Gryffindor doesn't mean that OTHERS get in Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early, he saw Ron sleeping with his mouth watering, all the sheets were at the end of the bed, and his pose was like a pig.  
  
Since that everyone was still asleep, Harry decided to sit at the common room and have a read of his new books. He dressed up, and went into the common room. There he saw Hermione sitting there, reading her book "Greek History: The Great Gods Above". Harry walked to Hermione and said, "Good Morning." "Oh.. Good Morning Harry," said the frightened Hermione and she started to blush.  
  
Harry sat down on one the sofas and started to read his book. Hermione peeked at Harry once a while, and she was so happy because she finally has the chance to be alone with Harry. Harry suddenly looked at Hermione, he said, "What kind of spell is this?" He held the book to Hermione and pointed to the spell that he didn't understand.  
  
Hermione carefully explained it to Harry, and then they started to talk about other things. "Ow.." Someone yawned.  
  
Harry looked back; it was Ron, in his pajamas. "What are you guys doing so early?" said Ron in a sleepy way.  
  
"Oh. No... Nothing." said Harry embarrassedly. "I have to get ready for school now, I'll... See you guys later." He rushed up the boys' dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
******** After breakfast, the gang walked together to their first class in the dungeons, potions class. "I can't wait for potions class!" said Rebecca. Rebecca's favorite class was Potions class, and her favorite teacher was Professor Snape, she liked professor Snape because he was strict and Rebecca thinks that she would learn if the teacher was strict enough.  
  
"As you class have become the 7th years, and which is the last year of Hogwarts, you will have to take the NEWT'S and the end of this school year," said Professor Snape. "Now is the time to do some preparation for it."  
  
"This is so boring, I wish that we would never get potions class," said Ron.  
  
"Ten Points from Gryffindor since that Mr. Weasley has an excellent attitude to not have my Potions class," sneered Professor Snape. "I don't want any interruptions to other students who WANT to learn."  
  
****** After Potions class, Ron complained about Professor Snape all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, "I don't want any interruptions." said Ron imitating the voice of Professor Snape. "He's such an idiot; this is one of the reasons why I hate Potions."  
  
"Although Professor Snape is not really nice, he is still a good teacher you know," said Rebecca.  
  
"She is really crazy about that Stupid Potions class," whispered Ron to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled to Ron, then she looked at Harry, he was looking outside the window. She smiled to Harry, and she continued to walk back to the common room with the gang.  
  
***That's it for this Chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I still hope that you guys like it! Plz Read and Review! *** 


End file.
